Advanced energy storage materials contain a significant amount of energy. Engineers design protective shrouds to prevent penetration of the battery compartments and the resulting electrical shorting. This electrical shorting spontaneously discharges the battery releasing all the energy at once causing a significant amount of local heating. When the heating is above the ignition temperature of the aprotic flammable organic electrolyte the electrolyte will catch on fire causing personnel or property damage. These fire events limit market penetration of advanced high energy batteries and limit energy storage applications. The remote chance of such an event must be eliminated to ensure consumer confidence and development of new devices/applications.